100 Themes Challenges
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: Self-explanatory. More information inside.
1. List A

_Okay so I'm sorry I haven't been updating here lately; I've been busy with my original story and my homework and getting grounded for all this crap and stress and all this other stuff and I'm trying to get everything worked on but I have too many stories (durr hurr) and I don't even know anymore. So of course, I've started a bunch of new things. This is going to be my 100 themes thing. There are like, a thousand lists so I'm just gonna do them all lol_

_That's why the title is "challenges." Uh, rated M because- well, just look at the list. Gonna have a lot of pairings, most of the characters will be guys. Because I'm like, girl-phobic or something. idk I'm gay for homos. (and incest) So yeah, I don't have much else to say about the whole thing. So I guess I'll explain this particular list._

_So this one was actually kind of a journal quiz I found on Deviantart and I decided it would be fun to change this into a themes challenge. So some of them are kind of un-themey. Like the eating sushi one. Lol. I'll make it work._

_Um, this is List A. They'll go on like B and C and so on, you know? And then when I post a "chapter," so to speak, I'll specify which list it is and all that jazz. idk, this is going to be very disorganized. lD _

_Oh, and again, don't expect frequent updates on this. It'll be kind of a "I want to write but I don't really want to finish anything right now so I'll do a pointless 1000 word story instead 8D" okay? Sorry. ;-;_

**-**

**.1.**

1. Smoked.

2. Drank alcohol.

3. Cried when someone died.

4. Been drunk.

5. Had sex.

6. Been to a concert.

7. Gotten/given a handjob.

8. Gotten/given a blowjob.

9. Been verbally/sexually harassed.

10. Verbally/sexually harassed somebody.

11. Felt someone up and/or been felt up.

12. Laughed so hard something came out of your nose.

13. Cheated on a boyfriend/girlfriend before.

14. Been cheated on by a boyfriend/girlfriend.

15. Been to prom.

16. Cried at school.

17. Gotten lost in a WalMart or a department store.

18. Went streaking.

19. Given or received a lap dance.

20. Had someone of the opposite sex in your room.

21. Had someone of the opposite sex sleep over.

22. Slept over at someone of the opposite sex's house.

23. Kissed a stranger.

24. Hugged a stranger.

25. Went scuba diving.

26. Driven a car.

27. Gotten an x-ray.

28. Hit by a car.

29. Had a party.

30. Done serious drugs.

31. Played strip poker/darts.

32. Got paid to strip for someone.

33. Run away from home. (Does down the street count lmao)

34. Broken a bone. (Fractured)

35. Eaten sushi.

36. Bought porn.

37. Watched porn.

38. Made porn.

39. Had a crush on someone of the same sex.

40. Been in love.

41. Made Out. **x**

42. Laughed so hard you cried.

43. Cried yourself to sleep.

44. Laughed yourself to sleep.

45. Stabbed yourself.

46. Shot a gun

47. Trash talked someone and then acted like their best friend the next day.

48. Been online for 9 consecutive hours.

49. Watched TV for 9 consecutive hours.

50. Watched an animal die.

51. Watched a person die.

52. Kissed and/or messed around somewhere with at least 1 person.

53. Pranked somebody

54. Put somebody in the hospital.

55. Snuck into someone's room and/or your own room after being out.

56. Kissed somebody of the same sex.

57. Dressed punk.

58. Dressed goth.

59. Dressed preppy.

60. Been to a motocross race.

61. Avoided somebody.

62. Been stalked.

63. Stalked someone.

64. Met a celebrity.

65. Played an instrument.

66. Ridden a horse.

67. Cut yourself.

68. Bungee jumped.

69. Ding dong ditched somebody.

70. Been to a wild party.

71. Got caught stealing something.

72. Kicked/punched a guy in the balls.

73. Stolen a boyfriend/girlfriend from a friend.

74. Gone out with your friend's crush.

75. Got arrested.

76. Been pregnant.

77. Babysat.

78. Been to another country.

79. Started your house on fire.

80. Had an encounter with a ghost.

81. Donated your hair to cancer patients.

82. Been asked out by someone that you never thought you'd be asked out by.

83. Cried over a member of the opposite sex.

84. Had a boyfriend/girlfriend for over 3 months.

85. Sat on your butt all day.

86. Ate a whole carton of ice cream all by yourself.

87. Had a job.

88. Gotten cut from a sports team.

89. Been called a whore.

90. Danced like a whore.

91. Been mistaken for a teacher.

92. Been in a car accident.

93. Been told you have beautiful eyes.

94. Been told you have beautiful hair.

95. Raped somebody.

96. Danced in the rain.

97. Been rejected.

98. Walked out of a restaurant without paying.

99. Punched someone/slapped someone in the face.

100. Been raped.


	2. List B

_List B. Kind of taken from Courtanie (go read her stuff she's AWESOME. ;v;). Everything's been said. c:_

**-**

**.2.**

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33 percent

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

62. Versus

63. Heartfelt Apology

64. Luck

65. Impressions

66. Teenager

67. Irregular Orbit

68. Cold Embrace

69. Frost

70. A Moment in Time

71. Dangerous Territory

72. Boundaries

73. Unsettling Revelations

74. Shattered

75. Bitter Silence

76. The True You

77. Pretence

78. Patience

79. Midnight

80. Shadows

81. Summer Haze

82. Memories

83. Change in the Weather

84. Illogical

85. Only Human

86. A Place to Belong

87. Advantage

88. Breakfast

89. Echoes

90. Falling

91. Picking up the Pieces

92. Gunshot

93. Possession

94. Twilight

95. Nowhere and Nothing

96. Answers

97. Innocence

98. Simplicity

99. Reality

100. Acceptance

101. Enthusiasm

102. Game

103. Friendship

104. Endings


	3. A41 Made Out

_Yay, first one. I actually started this a few days ago, trying to finish it then because I knew if I didn't I'd never get it done. Which I guess kind of turned out to be true. Just a slight delay. _

_So the title for this one. Lol. 'Cuz you know that song from Mulan, "I'll Make a Man Out of You" or whatever? Yeah. That's why. Lol, I couldn't resist. See, we have this big inside joke with that song, and it's amazing, so yeah. I wanted to save Mulan for some other story, but I honestly couldn't stop myself here. So I guess I'll just do Aladdin for the other one lmao. _

_In other words, enjoy. Oh, and one of the many things I don't understand about the world: why do people put disclaimers on here? If it's a fanfiction site, it's obvious you don't own anything. :/_

_**Pairing:** Creek (Omg, first Creek fic I've ever finished! 8D )_

* * *

**41. Made Out**

**Let's Get Down to Business**

-

At this time of night I'd normally be smoking with Kenny or getting high with Kenny or sneaking into an R-rated movie with Kenny or doing some other crazy shit with Kenny. But see, tonight is not a normal night. I'm not smoking or high or sneaking into an R-rated movie or doing any crazy shit. I'm spending the night with my sort of friend Tweek.

Now you have to understand something: I barely know this guy. We hang out all the time at school with Token and Clyde, but I know practically nothing about him. I know some things, like how to handle his panic attacks, and what calms him down, and to keep a close eye on his coffee thermos, and a bunch of other stuff. People could say we're really close, because neither Token nor Clyde do it as well as I do. But I know nothing about Tweek. I don't know what he likes to do in his free time, I don't know what movies he watches, I don't know what books he reads, I don't know anything. I don't know anything about Tweek Tweak.

So I get here with nothing but myself and the clothes on my back, and he just flips out. Totally like "Oh my god, Craig, you don't have any pajamas or anything, did you get robbed? Oh god, I shouldn't have invited you, now they're after us all, they're gonna take my underpants ohgodohgodohgod" and I'm just like "Kill me now."

So I take him by the shoulders and hold him still. "Dude. Chill. I didn't bring anything on my own. No one robbed me. Calm down."

He does this kind of nervous laugh thing and shakes his head, murmuring, "Oh, sorry, Craig. I just thought-" He cuts off as a muscle in his neck contracts and his head snaps to the side, his eye twitching closed for a split second. I shake my head as well and close the door behind me.

"It's okay. So what do you want to do?" Oh holy god, _wrong_ question to ask.

"Um- um- oh god- I- I don't- Oh god, don't pressure me!" he strains in distress. I sigh and guide him by the shoulder into his family room. He twitches again and I roll my eyes, pushing him onto the couch.

"Let's just watch a movie," I suggest, trying for a gentle tone as opposed to the irritated one I feel like using. A shudder rolls through his whole body and he nods compliantly.

"Okay."

I raise my eyebrows and head over to the cabinet where the T.V. is, pulling out the drawer that hold all the videos. Yes, videos- Tweek came up with this insane story involving the DVD disc shattering and cutting him and then Warner Bros. sues him and sends over FBI rapists- I don't even know. It was crazy shit, man. This kid is psychotic. I don't really find it necessary to mention the fact that if anyone wanted to kill him with movies they could just pull the tape from the cassette and asphyxiate him that way.

"So what movies do you have?" I call over my shoulder after a moment, deeming the question safe for him to answer without too much difficulty. I hear a shriek from behind me before he answers.

"Uh- Well there's a lot of Disney movies," he tells me. I glance into the drawer and see it teeming with the things. I scowl distastefully. I guess we're watching Disney.

".....Do you have a favorite?" I ask hesitantly, hoping that question isn't too much pressure for him.

"W-well I really like Mulan," he confesses. I blink. That was quick. Picking the movie out, I take it from the box and put it in the VHS player. When I join him on the couch he's pretty much calmed down. As the movie starts he gets completely focused on the screen, unconsciously moving in closer to me- at least I think it's unconscious. I'm not really sure he would be doing that if he weren't watching the grappling hooks flying over the edge of the Great Wall of China. He has his feet up on the couch with his hands pressed between his thighs, his shoulder up against mine and his head resting on my own shoulder.

Now there's another thing you have to understand: Tweek is fucking hot. He's not, like, drop-dead gorgeous like those boy bands girls are always swooning over, but it's kind of in his own way. More like everything about him just adds to the overall "effect." The twitching, the outbursts, his disheveled hair- I don't know, something about him just kind of draws me in. I don't know what it is, because come on- I don't know anything about him. I don't know him. But I really, really like him. But not in the stupid like like way everyone's like "O-M-G I like totally want to marry him love forever L-O-L" but more like "Oh fuck, he's so pretty." I don't really think that's the correct word to associate with him, but it just feels right. His face. That's what's pretty. It's always tinted pink, almost like a girl's, but he has that masculine hint that makes him the opposite of feminine. It's pretty, and that mixed with everything else.... I can't even describe it.

Imagine a spiderweb, right in the morning. When there's dew all over it, just drops clinging to the thread. Now they all melt away, and there's only one left. It's on one of the vertical strands, and it slowly slips down, pulled by gravity until it drops onto the flowers beneath it. That's what it is. I'm slowly drawn towards Tweek, the pretty little flower waiting for me there.

Now take all that and jam it into my current situation. Think about it. There.....there....... Yeah. You see? I want to restrain myself, I really do, but it's hard. So I just try to ignore it and turn to watch the movie he's so captured by. What does Mulan have that I don't? Well, besides the obvious.

Mulan is currently singing some gay song with a bunch of other girls walking in a line. I don't follow. They all get down with the umbrellas in front of them and this huge fat lady opens the doors and calls Mulan. Mulan's all, "Present!" and the lady's like, "Speaking without permission," as she makes a note in Chinese or some shit, and I'm like, "What a bitch."

I guess I said that out loud because Tweek grunts and fidgets against me. Oops. Well she is. I can't really pay attention to the fat bitch anymore, though, because now everything I've got is focused on Tweek. The way he's curled up against me, how his eyes are so wide as he pays close attention to every detail on screen. Suddenly my hand is reaching out and stroking through his hair, smoothing it out as much as it possibly can be smoothed. He gives a shriek and jumps, tearing his gaze away from the T.V. and focusing it on me. His eyes are wide and surprised and before he can say anything I've got my fingers on his cheek and his panic visibly dies down. His eyes are still wide in wonder and I break it by abruptly pulling him in and connecting our lips.

He stifles another cry as I begin to kiss him smoothly, kind of in a way guiding him in. He finally responds, in a shaky sort of manner, but he seems to know what to do. Satisfied, yet not at all satisfied, I lean back against the armrest and pull him on top of me, hands finding his sides and securing him against me. He fidgets, as if he wants to stop, but I'm not going to let him. There's no way in hell I'm just gonna let him off like that so soon. I begin to move my lips more feverishly against his, coaxing him in, ensuring his capture, and he just gives in, just like that, allowing himself to get more into it. I don't know if he really knows what he's doing, and to be honest, I'm not exactly positive myself. What I think is happening is, is that we popped in a movie and within the first ten minutes we started making out.

Oh god- I'm making out with Tweek. I don't know how I'm supposed to react, but I'm almost sure it's not the flurry of explosions that ensues as the situation registers. I think the overall effect is something between elation and horror and release and dread. And maybe there's a few other things thrown in there, but I couldn't possibly care enough to bother finding them out. Instead I pull Tweek's body flush against mine and press my lips harder against his.

He makes one of those whimpering sounds he always makes but that just sounds about a thousand times better than it should right now and I exhale into his mouth, glad that I brushed my teeth before I left the house. One of my hands slips down to his lower back, brushing the selfish hem of his shirt up so I can reach the skin underneath, trailing my fingertips along his spine. I can feel the goosebumps rising beneath my touch and use my free hand to smother Tweek's face into mine. He makes another muffled whimper against me and I flash my tongue out, dipping it along his own. He gasps in a way that allows him to simultaneously breathe out and it's like... God, this kid is just... I can't think of the words right now and definitely don't want to put the effort into doing so. So I shut off my thought processes and happily go back to Tweek.

He shifts a little, bringing himself closer to me, and pulls his arms free, wrapping them closely around my neck, fingers curling themselves into my hair. The hand I have currently on his lower back slips down slightly, and he whimpers at the contact. I take a breath through my nose and inch my fingers further down, rubbing the skin slightly, passing the waist of his pants. He breathes into my mouth and shifts against me in a way that makes a small noise crawl shortly up my throat and leap into his mouth. Jesus, he's amazing. My breath is getting increasingly shorter, and I can tell his is too, and that just makes me want more. Everything makes me want more. More. That's my only thought. More.

And then one of those spasms jerks his body and he shudders violently against me, shrieking and biting down on my lip. Hard.

He jumps back, a look of absolute horror on his face as he stares down at the blood welling up in my lip. He's sitting up now, straddling my hips, apologizing profusely, desperately, frantically. Practically screaming it at me. I swipe my tongue over the injury, licking the blood away, tasting it. It stings, but it's not the end of the world, as Tweek seems to think. Rolling my eyes slightly, I sit up, cupping my hand over his mouth and effectively quieting him.

"I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Just calm down." He nods and takes my words to heart, taking a deep, shaky breath through his mouth as I pull my hand away. Grinning softly up at him, I lean up and peck him lightly on the lips. When I pull away he has a conflicted look of both horror and happiness, most likely caused by the fact that I just got blood on his lips. Laughing, I shake my head and push him away so that he lands on the couch next to me. He stares back at me, wide-eyed, and I, still smiling, situate my legs so that I'm sitting normally and pull him close, like the way we were before. He gladly leans in close, welcoming the arm that I wrap around him as he once again concentrates on the movie we put in.

So it's not a normal night. Is that really a bad thing?

* * *

_So the ending is kind of abrupt. Well okay, it's not supposed to be anything special anyway. Just a themes thing for whenever I'm bored. Yep. And okay, once again, I really don't like this. Like, it's really fast and sudden and Craig is SO out of character (although I do kind of like the way I wrote Tweek :/ ) and the stupid making out thing goes on FOREVER and no you guys can't be all "Oh, NO, it was FINE, you don't need to change ANYTHINGfapfapfap" because I know there's people out there who do that and that DOES NOT HELP THE CAUSE LOL. Sorry, guys, the theme was "Made Out," not "Fucked 'till the Sun Came Up." But I'll tell you, that's coming up eventually. Multiple times, you know. And in different forms, because a certain Miss Captcha asked me so very nicely to stick Drake and Josh in there somewhere. (By the way, I'm still working on that other fic! _ ) _

_So I guess that's it. Hope it was okay for you, I apologize again to all those of you out there who would have quite enjoyed for Tweek to go vampire and start sucking the blood out of Craig's lip. Not gonna happen, never gonna happen, go read South Park/Twilight cross-overs. You'll find better results there, believe me. _


	4. B48 Everyday Magic

_Well RyDeNiSlOvE started a 100 themes and already has three done (go read them btw they're so great) which reminded me that oh, I have one of those to do, too! I guess I completely forgot about this what with all my other things I'm worrying about right now like Bandana Man and that sequel to my ho's rape and this random thing where Carlos gets depressed even though that's not possible, I just wanted to see what would happen if he did and it's taking a long time for a short oneshot. Not to mention my original stories and their spin-offs. I feel bad for my watchers over on fictionpress. Anyway, here's another one. The theme was everyday magic, and you know, this could have been a really cliche relationship story, but then I decided I need more Drake and josh incesty stories and you know Josh and his magic and stuff and so that's why this happened. I kind of like it. It's nice to just write something simple and horny and fun instead of all cliche and detailed for once, however twisted that sounds. _

_**Fandom: **Drake and Josh_

_**Pairing: **Drake/Josh_

* * *

**48. Everyday Magic**

**Joshie-Kazam**

"C'mon, Josh, I don't have time f-"

"Shhh." Josh shoved a finger to Drake's lips, cutting him off. "And watch as I make all your party poopin' qualities _disappear!_" He stepped back and shook out his hands in anticipation. Drake rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Oh boy, I can't wait," he dead panned. Josh shot him a look.

"Watch it," he said threateningly. "Now..." He whirled his cape over his shoulder and stepped past him, pulling up the rolling chair from the computer desk, positioning it where the coffee table used to be (he moved it so they would have room for him "amazing magic trick" that he just _couldn't wait_ to show Drake) and gesturing to it widely with emphasis. "I will now have my lovely volunteer sit in this nice, comfy chair," he announced dramatically.

"Lovely, huh?" Drake repeated appreciatively, taking his seat. "You think I'm lovely, Josh?"

"The volunteer will now keep his mouth shut," Josh said through his teeth, still grinning to his imaginary audience, "while _I_-" he whipped a shiny white rope from the confines of his coat/cape/whatever thing- "tie him down!"

"Wait- _what?_" Drake shrieked, straightening up abruptly, eyes wide and indignant. "Josh- Josh, you are _not_-"

Apparently Josh was, because he freaking _attacked_ Drake with the rope, completely ignoring the slaps Drake bombarded him with, somehow, just _somehow_ managing to get both hands tied to the arms of the chair. Drake squirmed against the surprisingly strong knots of the rope, infuriated. "Josh, I swear, this is _not cool!_ I don't even have time for this, I should be out on a date with a girl who is not my stupid brother and-"

Josh clapped his hand over Drake's mouth and leaned in close. "Just shut yo' mouth, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." He took his hand back.

"I will _kill_ you," Drake muttered resentfully, resigning due to the fact that he kind of had no control over the situation. Josh grinned deviously.

"Will you?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much." He didn't like the look on Josh's face. Like he was about to do something evil. It kind of reminded him of Megan. Oh god, what if they were collaborating on some horrible project and she was about to come out of nowhere and start torturing him? He shuddered and glanced around, looking for the little demon he'd been cursed to have as his sister. Upon seeing nothing but the usual furnishings of their room, he whipped his head back to Josh.

"You said this was only gonna take a second."

"And it will," Josh assured him. "I'll just show you my magic trick and then you can go on your date with Marissa or Katie or whatever-"

"Amy," Drake cut in, glaring. Josh shrugged.

"Just relax, this won't take long." Drake sighed heavily, rolling his eyes again in exaggeration.

"Okay, _fine,_ what are you gonna do." Josh got a splitting grin and leaned back, still sort of crouching over him.

"_I_ am going to change your mood _completely_ and make you forgive me for all of this."

"Good luck," Drake snorted, fuming. Josh grinned even more widely and took a step forward that he really didn't have room to take, sitting on Drake's lap. Drake went totally still and stared disbelievingly at Josh. "_Now?_" he hissed, feeling that Josh was very lucky he had tied him up. "Seriously, I'm about to go on a _date_ and you're just gonna-"

Josh shut him up with a kiss, smashing his lips on Drake's and slipping his hands beneath the light material of Drake's T-shirt. Drake didn't actually find this acceptable, but apparently his body did, because he shuddered and found himself slowly kissing back despite his frustration. Yeah, he really had no self control.

Josh's hands continued smoothing across the skin that was meant to be hidden from people like him, but when the fingers found one of his nipples, he found he didn't really mind at all. Josh pinched the nub and Drake flinched slightly, exhaling sharply and kissing back with more fervor. He shouldn't have been doing this, he should have been pushing him away, or biting his lip, or smashing his face into his, or hurting him in some other way. He wasn't supposed to be kissing back or arching closer or letting a small noise linger in the back of his throat, just waiting to push through. But no, Josh always found some way to get to him, and that wasn't about to change now. Josh was definitely getting to him, and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't deny that it felt really, really good.

Josh finally broke away, leaving Drake panting lightly and glaring half-heartedly. He grinned, taking a hand and running the fingers through Drake's hair teasingly. "Have I convinced you yet?"

"No," Drake spat back, a little unsure of that. Josh seemed to sense this, because leaned in, mouthing at Drake's neck just under his jaw. Drake swallowed and tilted his head back the slightest bit, his reslove to fight back rapidly melting away. Josh made his way down Drake's body, pushing his shirt up and skipping over it to suck on his nipple. Drake arched up uncontrollably into it, gasping slightly and cursing Josh with the back of his mind. The submissive part that didn't matter one bit at the moment.

Josh slid off his lap and to his knees on the floor, spreading Drake's legs and leaning forward to mouth at the present bulge, pressing his tongue against it and just teasing, really. Drake leaned his head back and let out a whine, kind of begging Josh to just go ahead and do it, but not really because he really just didn't do that sort of thing. He felt Josh's lips turn up in a grin as he mutterd something inaudibly that Drake dearly hoped wasn't "Joshie-kazam."

Josh made quick work of unzipping Drake and pulling him out, running his fingers up and down a few times before taking him in his mouth and getting right down to business. Drake's mouth popped open and something came out as he felt Josh's tongue sliding around the hot flesh of his dick, the sensation just so right. His hips jumped up in an attempt to make him go faster, and Josh calmly held a hand to his hip as he continued rhythmically bobbing his head, sucking at just the right amount of pressure. Josh was extremely talented at giving blowjobs, which Drake suspected was because he was a loser who would never ever get a real girlfriend who wans't a disgusting creature that hated his guts, but Josh and Mindy had broken up so he figured this was okay.

At one point Josh went all the way down with Drake in his throat, which he almost never did, coughing a little around him and squeezing his throat muscles against him, and Drake swore it couldn't get better than this. He groaned quietly, looking down at his stepbrother, his _brother_ for crying out loud, before bucking his hips a little and tilting his head back again, shutting his eyes and breathing a little heavily. Josh choked at the forward movement of his hips and pulled back to get back into rhythm, obviously trying to get his breath back at the same time. Drake felt himself getting close and again looked down at Josh, watching in fascination as he worked, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed in diligence.

"C'mon," he urged, voice low and gravelly, the way it always got when he was this turned on. "C'mon, you can do better than that, Josh. Faster, harder, god, c'mon, you're gettin' close-" Josh upped his pace and began sucking harder, and Drake pushed his hips forward as he tried to get more more more. It wasn't enough, nothing was enough, and he just wanted what he was getting hundredfold. "C'mon, let's go, y-you can- nngh, god, c'mon c'mon c'mon-"

His breathing was getting sharper and jumpier, skipping around his lungs instead of just flowing through the way it was meant to, and he had to say, it was exhilarating. Well, that's what he would have said if he weren't concentrating so hard on the impending explosion he was pushing himself to, desperately trying ot get more out of Josh. He moaned and panted heavily, moving his hips in time with Josh's rhythm, getting closer with every thrust, closer, closer, _Josh_-

Josh pulled back and sucked on the head, licking at the slit, and that must have been the trick because Drake was coming stuttering and jerking into his mouth, slurring out Josh's name, trying to hold onto the blissful feeling he was all wrapped up in, not wanting to let it go.

Once it ended, though, he remembered everything and how he was supposed to be on a date with a very nice girl right now who was not related to him in any way and certainly not a boy, and what he was doing right now instead was staring down at Josh's grinning face, slightly red from exertion.

"So did it work?"

"F- What?" Drake stuttered breathlessly, nerves beating down again.

"The magic trick. Do you forgive me for everything?"

"Oh, that," Drake laughed sarcastically. His face fell into an unimpressed dead pan glare. "No."

"Ah well, it was worth a shot," Josh sighed, grinning as he untied Drake. "There's always next time."

The second he was free Drake shoved Josh off of him and stood, tucking himself back in and zipping up. "What, next time I have a date that I'm..." He checked the clock on the computer desk. "Ten minutes late for?"

"Yup!" Josh beamed enthusiastically, making Drake scowl in exasperation.

"Whatever, ruin all my dates. At least I still get some."

"For now."

Drake turned from getting his jacket, eyebrows furrowed in a glare. "What?"

"Nothing," Josh waved off, pushing the chair back into the desk where it belonged, grinning mischievously over his shoulder in a way that very much reminded Drake of Megan, at which he shuddered. "You have fun on your date."

"Oh, shut up already," Drake glowered, heading out of the room, a little quickly than necessary. If anyone were to ask, he'd say he was ten minutes late for a date. Which he was.

He would just never, ever admit why.


	5. B23 Failure

_Herewego. I don't know what to say for once. Um here's another 100 themes thingy, this time a little shorter. And out of my comfort zone. I don't know why. _

_This is gonna be me someday._

_**Fandom: **South Park_

_**Pairing:** No one really, but it's about Kenny. Because he's a loser and idk. I imagined a sort of Kyle/Kenny thing going on somewhere in there though. Vaguely. idk just read it and review plz._

**

* * *

**

**23. Failure**

**The Streets**

They all told him it would end up like this. His parents, his friends, hell, even his teachers knew. But he hadn't listened, instead deciding he would just sit on his butt and ignore everything coming out of their mouths. If only he had listened.

It hadn't seemed like such a big deal when his parents had kicked him out at twenty, mainly because they were sick of having to pay for him and feed him for longer than they had bargained for. Eighteen was when they started getting wary about his not having planned for anything, nineteen was their last chance to him. On his twentieth birthday, instead of a party he got a fight, a fist in his face, and the door slamming shut in his face. But it didn't matter. He had friends, right?

Until they decided to leave him on his own "for his own good." Guess what happened then?

It was funny, he decided. How he had thrown away success for popularity, to be charismatic, to be loved by everyone, only to grow up to be... well, this. No one really spared a glance in his direction, much less wanted to be around him. Who ever notices the guy in the alleyway anyway? Be polite, ask for food- nothing does any good. Nothing outshines the fact that he's dirty, smelly, and- well. He wouldn't say insane. But it was funny, the things people threw away in the gutter: dolls, purses, lighters, cigarette butts- trash, they all called it. But those shoe laces and old dirty tennis balls could really help a guy keep his sanity. The pocket knives, the shards of metal, the sticks and stones. He could create a figure shop with all this stuff, really. A voodoo shop, perhaps. Fashion it all into his friends and family, and stab them into oblivion. Destroy them, show them the pain and hate he experienced every day. Maybe they would feel it someday, and maybe they would come back for him. Maybe they would feel sorry and apologize and try to make it up to him. Then he could do it for real. He would show them, and he would maybe invite them to dinner after. They could have his heart- the rats and maggots hadn't gotten there yet. No, they wouldn't want his filthy brain, picked clean to the bone. Sharpened. They wanted something new, fresh. Maybe their own blood. They couldn't get to it, but he could. He would open them up and offer them glasses of it, pitchers for the road.

He caressed the pocket knife between his fingers, welcomed the razor sharp edge that buried itself in his skin. He could wait forever. That's all the time he had.


End file.
